The other Tweak
by 0000MJnarutoFanatic0000
Summary: Co-written with XXXHimura911XXX. Reese and Kyle were relaxing in the warm night of South Park until they saw a blond girl unconscious and covered in dirt. Who is this girl and why does she know our beloved coffee addict?
1. Episode One: Big Brother?

**_The other Tweak _**

_Summary:_ Co-written with XXXHimura911XXX. Reese and Kyle were relaxing in the warm night of South Park until they saw a blond girl unconscious and covered in dirt. Who is this girl and why does she know our beloved coffee addict?

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own South Park, only my OC :D

* * *

It was an ordinary day in South Park. The sky was blue, the snow was white, and the redneck people of the mountain town were as happy as ever.

**Riiiinnnnngggg!**

Yes, tons of screams and shouts of joy exploded throughout the corridors of South Park Middle School. As the front doors burst open from all the excited teens, a female long red haired Jew wearing a black polo long sleeve, which were black and blue, bell bottom jeans and indigo vans, slowly walked down the steps and through the gates and made a run for it. When she got to her beloved home, she saw a note plastered to the table.

_Kids,_

_Your father and I went to the Marsh's house for our usually family meeting, Stan should come there when you arrive._

_Kyle, please look after your baby sister and little brother for me please bubbe?_

_Ree, keep out of trouble now...and no sweets before and after dinner!_

_Take care my babies!_

_Mom : )_

The girl sighed and went to the couch and watched Terrence and Philip.

_"Say Terrence, pull my finger will ya?" _The blond Canadian said.

_"Sure thing Philip!"_ But as the other man pulled his friend's finger, he farted and they laughed loudly, making Reese laugh as well.

_"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! That was a good one guy!"_ As she was watching, she heard a crash and turned around to find her cute twin brother, Kyle, face flat on the floor right behind her.

"Bro, are you okay?" She asked trying hard not to laugh. Kyle was a bit taller than she was, the same dark curly auburn hair and bright emerald eyes wearing his casual green jersey, brown jeans and black tennis shoes.

"You can laugh, Reese but I won't care," He replied as he got up. Reese, being a respectful and civilized 14 year old, she managed to control her laughter as her brother jumped over and sat next to her.

"So, mum and dad are gone?" Kyle kept looking at the T.V. while asking.

"Yeah, but Ike is still in Boys Scout so...oh! and Stan is coming..." She smiled to herself, but she then got freaked out when Kyle looked at her with a devilish grin.

"Oho? My best friend plus..." He leaned to her ear and whispered, "...your crush?"

"Pfft..." She pushed him off a little, "Yeah right, why does everyone assume that?"

"Really...hmmm..."

"And besides, we're not really that close-"

"Who's not that close?" The Jewish twins turn to see a young handsome guy with ravish raven hair and dazzling blue eyes wearing a blue collar buttoned shirt, red jacket over it, dark blue jeans and blue vans. Kyle smirked while Reese smiled softly, making the stranger blush lightly.

"Hey Stan, glad you could make it!" The male Jew grinned as they did a special handshake to each other while Reese rolled her eyes at their antics. Suddenly, two strong arms snaked around the girl's waist and she turned to see baby gray eyes staring back at her.

"Hello gorgeous..." The boy whispered seductively as his forehead rested on hers.

"Hello Kenny," She giggled and poked him in his sides and he backed away, his lower lip trembled adorably. The boy had messy blond hair wearing a ragged orange parka, the hood down to see his face, brown pants and black shoes like her brother.

"AY! Stop with all the hippie love!" Another voice rang and the four turned to see Eric Cartman glaring at them. He changed for the past few years, kinda buff from all the football and no longer wearing the stupid hat, revealing his shiny brown hair. He was wearing the Cows' football jacket, black shirt that shows his muscles, blue jeans and again...black shoes.

"Who invited you in fatass?!" Kyle growled, as he and Cartman proceeded into another argument, while the other three sighed, irritated.

"Here they go again..." Stan said, closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose, clearly annoyed.

"This always happens..." Kenny nodded at looked at his best friend, who watched her brother and the brunette like a tennis match. Suddenly, a scream was heard and the five of them ran to see a dark figure running away and another lying on the ground face flat on he mud.

"Oh my goodness!" Reese covered her mouth in shock as her brother scrambled to the phone to call the ambulance. Stan and Kenny picked her up and carried her inside while Cartman sat on the couch watching them.

"What happened to her?" Kyle came in after the call. Stan checked the girl's pulse, it was normal but a little faint. Reese ran out and came back with a bowl of hot water, a white cloth and a first aid kit.

"I never seen her before...and I've dated all the girls our age of South Park...and sometimes out in Denver or maybe one or two years younger-" As Kenny kept blabbing on, Stan noticed something about the new person. She had spiky bleached blond hair wearing a black tank top with a green jacket over it, black leather pants and shoes all messy and muddy.

"Ken, shut up!" Kyle cried as Reese giggled at a dazed blond. Kenny then once again started to flirt with the red headed girl, making Kyle awfully mad. Usually, Stan would get mad also and saying Ken was a womanizer, but not tonight. He was more interested on their unconscious guest and without thinking, he brushed some strands of hair out of the blond girl's face. Everyone stopped at looked at him, someone's heart sank at the look of the scene.

"She looks familiar..." He mumbled but gasped as he stared into chocolate brown eyes, filled with innocent and loss. Everyone eyes widen as the girl sat up, rubbing her eyes cutely and then stared at Stan.

"Big Brother?"

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN DUN!! OH NO...who is this strange girl? Big brother? Well find out more...if you review me please -puppy face- And big thanks to my big sister, XXXHimura911XX! -glomps Mura- LUV YA! So...how was my story?**


	2. Episode Two: That's when they screamed!

**_The other Tweak _**

_Summary:_ Co-written with XXXHimura911XXX. Reese and Kyle were relaxing in the warm night of South Park until they saw a blond girl unconscious and covered in dirt. Who is this girl and why does she know our beloved coffee addict?

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own South Park, only my OC :D

* * *

"Big brother? What does she mean by that?" Kenny asked, watching as the mystery chick hugging Stan while crying on his shoulder.

"I think she's got it wrong, scientifically they don't look alike and Stan doesn't have any other siblings except Shelly..." Kyle thought out loud as Stan tried to pry the girl off him. Kyle managed to get her to stop, but it resulted her hugging him too. Cartman laughed at the Jew's red face, who glared at his enemy and trying to push the girl off.

"What are we gonna do with her?" Kenny turned to Reese, who seems to be in thought. She shook her head and smiled at Kenny. Since Stan was free he saw the ambulance and told them it was a false alarm and they left, mumbling about kids these days.

"Well, we can let her stay here for a while...but I don't know how mom and dad will take it," She replied and smiled at her brother, who was stroking at the sleeping girl on his lap.

"Who is she anyways?" Cartman asked, not caring the least bit. Everyone besides the sleeping girl, glared at him and Cartman got the message straight away.

"Fine then! Screw you guys...I'm going home!" He muttered as he walked out the door, slamming it shut, waking the girl up again. Kyle jumped a bit and stopped what he was doing as the girl sat up again and looked at everyone in the room.

"Um...w-who are you?" She asked in a tiny voiced, that made the boys blush and Reese squeal. She rushed over and pushed her brother out of the way and hugged her sisterly like.

"She's so cute!" She said as the girl just sat there.

"Who are you...and where did you come from?" Kyle bent down next to them with a calm look. The blond girl seems to be in a trance and she shook her head and turned away from him.

"It seems she not talking..." Kenny scoffed, pulling a cigarette out but Reese pulled away from the other girl and snatched it away from him.

"No smoking in the house!" She hissed right in front of him and then gasped as he pecked her lips and grin while snatching the cigarette back.

"Thanks babe!" He winked and ran as Reese chased him around the room. Stan felt his blood boil as he clenched his fists angrily and gritted his teeth. The girl noticed this and walked towards the raven as she held both of his hands.

"Are you mad at something?" She asked with a little pout. Stan twitched a bit and noticed how cute she looked that she almost resembles...

"GAH!" A voice yelled outside making everyone stopped what they're doing and looked to see Tweek running away from something. Stan was about to go out, the spazzy blond disappeared into the darkness. He sighed and then turned to the other blond with a smile.

"So...what's your name?" He asked softly, making the girl blush a bit.

"...My name...is...Sweet...Sweet Tweak..." She replied in a quiet voice as Stan's eyes widened at the name. Kenny, Reese and Kyle heard this and turned to her with the same shocked expression. At that moment, the door opened to reveal Sheila and Gerald Broflovski, along with a short black haired kid with cute childish black eyes wearing a scout uniform.

"Bubbe, Ree, We're home!" The red headed woman shrilled, hanging up her coat and they walked in the living room and noticing Sweet on the couch with Stan, "Who's this? Your new girlfriend Stanley?" She smiled motherly like as the two blush.

"No Mrs. Broflovski, we kinda found her on the street tonight..." Kenny said as he pulled Reese on his lap.

"WHA WHA WHAT?!" She screamed as Gerald tried to calm his wife down. Ike went upstairs, seeing as he wasn't really needed around them. As Kyle explained what happened, Sheila agreed that she could stay for awhile and Kenny and Stan left. Right now, Reese was sharing rooms with Sweet, the red head was glad to have another girl around.\

"So Sweet...do you have a family?" She asked politely, but thought it was a mistake asking since Sweet had this sad look in her eyes.

"I had parents and a bug brother...but..."

"It's okay...you don't have to tell me..."

"Oh but I do! I owe you and your family for letting me stay...and your friends for saving me!" She smiled, secretly thinking of Stan. Reese rose an eyebrow at the blond but shrugged it off as they went to bed.

**The next day**

Reese and Kyle were walking to the bus stop with Sweet in tow. The blond was borrowing some of Reese's clothes, but her hair was still long and spiky as ever. Kyle offered Sweet to wear his orange/green jacket since it was cold that day and she accepted as they both blushed. The Jewish girl smiled, thinking that she might have a plan for them in the future.

"Hey guys!" Stan yelled as he waved them over along with Kenny and Cartman.

"Yo!" The orange clad greeted as Cartman just scoffed and turned away, "So you brought Sweet with you two?"

"Yeah, mom said we should...and we're going to Tweek's house later after school" Kyle said as he leaned on the post. Sweet was just standing beside Reese fiddling with her fingers, but she turned away blushing as Stan glanced at her. The bus arrived and they all went in, not before the cranky female bus driver shouted at them

"GET ON THE BUS, WE'RE RUNNING LATE!"

"Yeah whatever you ugly slut!" Stan muttered under his breath, but apparently Mrs Crabtree heard it.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

"I said I think the cold froze my butt!"

She then looked a him in approval, "Oh? Uh, mine too..." And then the teens went in without a word. Kyle sat next to Kenny and started to engage a chat about Terrence and Philip. Cartman sat next to a blond boy with puffy hair and aquamarine eyes wearing a blue jacket and green jeans. His name was Leopold 'Butters' Stotch, a boy who was considered gay since 6th grade. Sweet sat by the window by herself as Reese and Stan sat together in awkward silence. The raven never sat next to her, it was always either Kyle or Kenny but mostly the red headed Kosher boy.

"Poor Sweet, she's lonely," Reese whispered as Stan got a good look at her. He started to have many thoughts about her, but came back to earth when he heard his name being called. There standing infront of him was his ex-girlfriend, Wendy Testaburger. A popular girl who was class president every year, she was also considered one of the top ten gorgeous girl on campus. Her voice wasn't shrilled anymore, her dark hair reached her butt and her violet eyes were warm and gentle. She was still wearing the same outfit since elementary but only teenager style.

"Hey Stan," Wendy smiled, but Stan ignored her since he kinda hated her after their on and off relationship to go out with another guy. The girl's smile faded and gave a glare at a dazed Reese and sat down next to her best friend, Bebe Stevens. Now, You might say they fought in the 4th grade after the LIST, but...the past was past and soon they became one again. Many kids came onto the bus, then a certain hyperactive boy just sat on the empty seat where Sweet was.

"Eh?" The girl turned to see a boy version of her, except shorter spiky hair and wearing a messy unbuttoned green shirt, black jeans and black shoes. And that's when they both screamed.

* * *

**Uh oh...now we know who the girl is but...I wonder what will happen next...read and reviews please!**


	3. Episode Three: Into Craig's arms

**_The other Tweak _**

_Summary:_ Co-written with XXXHimura911XXX. Reese and Kyle were relaxing in the warm night of South Park until they saw a blond girl unconscious and covered in dirt. Who is this girl and why does she know our beloved coffee addict?

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own South Park, only my OC :D

* * *

After screaming, a guy wearing all blue came to them, but what stood out was his blue hat with a yellow ball at the top and strings hanging loose on the sides. He glared at Sweet then looked at Tweek in concern. That's when he realized they looked exactly the same.

"The hell?!" He said in a confused tone until Reese glomped him from behind, making him fall face down on the floor.

"Craig! Do not say hell to my new fwend!" She exclaimed bubbly as Craig stood up with Reese on his back, hoisting her legs around his arms as she held on to his shoulders. Truth be told, Reese was actually pretty skinny and light, almost like Tweek's, but then again, Craig was a strong dude. Before he could answered her, the bus pulled up to the school. The obnoxious bus driver started yelling at them to get off because we were going to be late, when she was the one who showed up late. Stan, Kenny, Sweet and Kyle walked together towards the school while Reese, who was still on Craig's back, went to Clyde, Tweek and Token.

"Aw, dude! She always hangs out with Craig's group," Kenny muttered as he watched them laughing at something while pulling his hood up to cover his face. Stan just turned away from the sight, and again, Sweet was the first one to notice.

"Yeah, even Craig is doing a good job of being a big brother..." Kyle sighed, looking up at the sky. The blond girl was confused by looking at the sad faces on the boys. There were a lot of things that she needed to learn in this hick town, starting off with a certain Jewish girl.

**In the classroom**

"Everyone, we have a new students with us today, her name is Sweet Tweak, please give them a warm welcome...Especially you Eric!" Mr. Garrison gave a look to Cartman, who just grumbled little things. There were a few claps, and of course most of them were coming from Stan, Reese, Kenny and Kyle. The Jewish girl glanced at Tweek, who had a curious look and seemed to be...calm?

"Tell us a little about yourselves,"

"W-w-well..." Sweet smiled shyly as she twiddled with her thumbs while blushing, "I am 13 years old and-" Some of the kids gasped, she wasn't a junior then?

"Aren't you supposed to be freshmen? You look a bit older for a thirteen year old..."

"I-i-i...UM..."

"Hold on Mr G!" Reese stood up from her seat, "Maybe she in an advance class? Probably Principal Victoria arranged that..." She said smartly. Mr. Garrison nodded and told Sweet to sit next to Kenny. Reese saw Kenny shrunk down in his seat as the shy blond girl sat next to him. Then Mr. Garrison started his class;

"Ok children lets start the day with some math problems what is the square root of 49, Anyone?" Everyone stayed quiet until Clyde raised his hand.

"Yes Clyde?"

"12?"

"Ok now lets get an answer from someone who's not a complete retard...Anyone?" Reese patted Clyde on the back as he anime cried.

"I think I know Mr.Garrison!" Kyle raised his hand energetically, as Cartman rolled his eyes.

"mememememe" The boy mimicked as Kyle turned around with an angry glare.

"Shut up fat boy!"

"AY! Don't call me fat you Fucking Jew"

"Eric did you just say the f-word" Mr. Garrison asked, as Cartman blinked** (me: I think you all know what this will lead to...)**

"...Jew?"

"No he means fuck, you cant say fuck in school you fucking fatass" XO

"KYLE!!"

"why the fuck not" -.-'

"ERIC!!"

"You guys are fucking weird" XP

"ROSELLA!!"

"Reese, you just said fuck again" TT.TT

"STANLEY!!"

"(fuck!)" :D

"KENNY!"

"What's the big deal? Its not like it hurts anyone fuck, fuckity, fuck, fuck, fuck"

"How would you like to go see the school counselor?!"

"How would you like to suck my balls? AGAIN?!"

Instead of gasping, they laughed. Sweet didn't understand why, but this was kinda of normal.

"What did you just say?!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry..you see, what i meant was," Cartman then pulled out a megaphone, "HOW WOULD YOU LIKE TO SUCK MY BALLS, MR. GARRISON!?"

"Holy shit dude!" Stan gaped.

"Your in for it now!" Reese laughed as Cartman was sent out.

**At lunch**

After getting her lunch, Sweet was looking around the cafeteria and noticed Wendy and Bebe signaling for her to come sit with them. Before she could someone grabbed her arm and dragged her to another table. Sweet looked at Clyde, who smiled and let go of her arm.

"Uhh..." She blushed while the boy held her by the waist.

"It's okay," Clyde cut her off and leaning in with another smile, "No thanks is necessary,"

"Uhh..."

"Clyde, don't make her suffer..." Token sat down across them as he laughed at his friend's antics. the brunette released the blond and glared at the dark boy.

"E-e-excuse-" But poor Sweet was interrupted

"Aw please, you really want her to hang out with the girls cult?!"

"I-i-i-i"

"You didn't have to hit on her though Clyde!"

"HEY YOU TWO CUT IT OUT!" Both Token and Clyde stopped arguing and turned to see their gang leader looking boredly at them, "You guys are scaring her..."

"Are you okay Sweet-chan?" Reese popped behind Craig, smiling. Sweet smiled thankfully and nodded as the red head sat next to her with Craig by her side. They talked and had a great time, until Tweek arrived at the scene.

"He-hey g-guys I'm..." He trailed off as he looked at his look alike with a small glare, "What is she doing in my seat?"

"Ah? Tweekster, just in time dude!" Craig grinned, not noticing his friend's change of mood. But Sweet did, and got a bit scared of the boy.

"C'MON! Sit down Tweeky!" Clyde ushered the blond boy to sit next to him. Tweek shook his head and walked away while waving them later. The boys looked at their friend in shocked and worry. Reese stood up and went after him, while Sweet looked down on her lap, about to cry. The boys saw this and tried to cheer her up, but no matter what they did...all she coudl do was cry.

**"**_Why does he hate me? Is he not my brother?_**" **Many thoughts ran through her head, until she felt hot and blacked out, falling into Craig's arms. She could hear them telling her to wake up, but her body shut down...for now.**  
**

* * *

**What's up with Tweek? It's a bit too early to announce pairings but...like my sister...I'll let you guys choose...Read & Review! Any suggestions would be nice...My brain is really cranked up O.o**


	4. Episode 4: Teenage Drama

**_The other Tweak _**

_Summary:_ Co-written with XXXHimura911XXX. Reese and Kyle were relaxing in the warm night of South Park until they saw a blond girl unconscious and covered in dirt. Who is this girl and why does she know our beloved coffee addict?

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own South Park, only my OC :D

* * *

Craig, Clyde and Token sat outside of the clinic while the nurse took care of Sweet for them.

"I wonder why she gave in like that, I hope she's okay" Clyde said out loud with a worried look on his face, making the other two stare at him. Craig just shrugged as Token looked at his friend in thought.

"You seem awfully worried about her" Craig scoffed, making Clyde look at him with a raised eyebrow, "Are you two such good friends?" The brunette and Token looked at each other and then back at the raven with curious look.

"Are you jealous?" They both asked with a suspicious look. Craig looked ticked off and stood up with a deathly glare.

"NO!" He replied with a yell as the other two covered their ears.

"Ah! You're so cruel!" Clyde cried; TT.TT

"I know right?" Token placed his finger under his chin while nodding. Craig clenched his fist in anger and annoyance as the two kept on talking.

_"These guys..." _He gritted his teeth but then Clyde and gave a serious look, something that the two guys never saw in him.

"But you know...Sweet reminds me alot like...Reesy..." Something inside of Craig snapped as Clyde continued, "Correct me if I'm wrong, but didn't you say Reese had an illness?"

"..." The raven looked down at his shoes, making Clyde smirk a bit. The brunette grinned even more as he saw Stan, Kenny and Kyle approaching.

"When she was 9, Kyle dragged her out in that cool playground right...even though she had a high fever?" He spoke out loud. Kyle heard this and stopped on his tracks, making his two friends look at him.

"And then what happened? She collapsed in the heat!...that's what Sweet reminds me of...and where were you at the time...onii-sama?**(1)**"

"SHUT UP!" Craig shouted, grabbing him by the collar and slamming him to the wall. Stan and Token tried to pry him off Clyde, but they couldn't. Kenny glanced at the red head, who looked away with guilt in his eyes.

"Come now, is that really anything to get worked up about?"

"YES IT IS CLYDE AND YOU KNOW IT!!"

"Are you ashamed that you weren't there for her that time...so much for her **_'protector'_** huh?" Clyde looked at his friend with eyes that could even scare the devil himself. Craig stared at him with wide eyes and dropped him to the ground. He backed away, shaking his head and ran off.

**Meanwhile, with Tweek and Reese**

Reese looked around the forbidden playground and spotted Tweek on the swings alone and in thought. A flash of a boy with raven hair came up to her mind, but she shrugged it off as she approached the blond with a weak smile.

"Hey stranger," She greeted softly as he looked up, his brown eyes filled with sadness.

"What brings you here, Onee-chan?**(2)**" He gave a fake grin. It was like a code greeting to them whenever they meet, but today was different and Reese could tell. Tweek usually calls her hime-sama**(3)**, but today he didn't and he only uses onee-chan if he was feeling depressed. You can say Reese has influenced our coffee addict with Japanese, since she was a big fan on anime.

"Tweeky, why did you run off like that?"

"..."

"Answer me..."

"...why did she come back?!"

"Oro?" Now Reese was definitely confused, what was he talking about. Tweek gasped and then smiled reassuringly at his friend.

"Never mind me onee-chan, I just spaced out there..." He chuckled, making Reese even more worried...he was not stuttering in his sentences. This was not the same Tweek she loved and adored like a little brother.

"Tweek...are you sure you're ok?" The gentle, questioning voice of the red head inquired softly.

"For the last time Reese...I'm fine!!" The angry blond snapped back violently. The Jewish girl winced, seeing through the obvious lie in an instant but deciding it wise to keep her mouth shut. This single short, thoughtless retort sent small pangs of grief throughout her entire body. Reese's index finger twitched slightly. This small gesture was, in fact, a pathetic attempt to move her now stationary body.

"Look Reese...I know you're trying to help..." Tweek's bangs covered his eyes, "But the truth is...you're not helping at all." The said girl's finger tips quivered slightly as she very slowly began the process of regaining the feeling in her body. Her knee buckled beneath her as soon as the blood flow resumed in her legs and she soon found herself staring up at Tweek from the cold snow beneath her. Never before had Tweek pushed her away so easily. She felt it was her job as the understanding friend she was to help him, but now that Tweek was refusing to express his thoughts and feelings to her, there was nothing she could do to help...Reese didn't know what to do with herself.

"...I understand..." And with that said, Reese walked away with her head low, leaving a emotionless Tweek on the swings, tears threatened to spill from the corners of his eyes.

"I'm sorry Reese...I really am...but this is something I have to do on my own..."

**In the Clinic**

Stan, Kenny and Kyle went away to look for the runaway bad boy while Token and Clyde stayed with a sleeping Sweet. The brunette sat next to the blond's bed, while his friend sat opposite.

"Clyde, you really have a bad habit of saying things that are like pouring oil onto a fire..." Token looked at Clyde with a sigh.

"Such is my nature dear Token," Clyde replied back with a grin. Now that he thought about it, he only said those things because this was the time to actually open Craig's eyes and realize his feelings..._for her. _But then again, some other boys wants _her _attention, after all...she was one of the top ten most popular girl in school.

"What are we gonna do about Craig anyhow?"

"Well Token, we both know he loves her right? But..."

"He's got some competition..."

"Once more, the girls won't be too keen about the idea," Clyde then placed a hand under his chin, thinking...until a plan suddenly dawned to him. Token didn't like the look in his eyes, and was inching away to the door until Clyde pulled him back.

"No, no Token my friend! I have an idea...and you're gonna help me...OHOHOHOHOHOHOHO..." He laughed like a maniac while Token sweatdropped. Unknown to them, two pairs of eyes, one green and one brown were listenting to the boys' plans and smiled a bit.

"Oh dear, it seems Reese is a bit popular eh?" One voice said.

"Yes, and some of the most hottest boys are infatuated with _our_ best friend?" Another said laughing.

"We must take matters into our own hands...right, Heidi?"

"You are always the one with ideas eh, Red?"

* * *

**Oh no? What's the plan? Will Reese and Tweek make up and be friends again? What's up with Craig? Find out next time! Read and Reviews please...and sorry this took so long -sweatdrops-  
**


End file.
